Liburan SasuHina!
by Hamano Kei
Summary: Liburan Sasuhina ke Amegakure bersama Akatsuki! gimana ceritanya? warning : OOC, GJ, Abal, EYD nggak bener dll...


Halo? Saya author baru.. salam kenal...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K

Pair : Sasuhina?

Warning : GJ, OOV, EYD salah, jelek, miss Typo, dll. Tidak Cocok/tidak suka jangan di baca!

Oke! Selamat Membaca!

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Tengah malan jam 23.15 wkb(waktu konoha barat). Kaa-san membangunkanku, dengan agak-agak malas aku bangun dari mimpi indahku. Di sebelahku masih terlelap adikku yang nakal, usil, dan menjengkelkan, tapi aku sayang Hanabi karena kaa-san senantiasa berpesan agar aku dan saudara-saudaraku harus saling menyayangi. Ternyata aku sudah ditunggu keluargaku di ruang tengah, kecuali Hanabi yang masih terlelap. Neji-nii ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu bangun dan kulihat matanya masih setengah tertutup menahan kantuk seperti aku, rambutnya yang panjang itu terurai. Kaa-san bilang ini hari terakhir kami sekeluarga di Konohagakure, kami akan berlibur ke Amegakure. Karena ujian kenaikan kelas sudah berakhir.

Malam ini adalah malam yang aku dan saudara-saudaraku tunggu-tunggu karena Tou-sama pernah bilang kalau celengan kami akan dipecahkan jam 24.00 wkb nanti, sepanjang ujian kami sekeluarga menabung di celengan tanah liat. Akhirnya dengan bersama-sama aku, Neji-nii dan Hanabi memecahkan celengannya itu. Gemerincing ryo berjatuhan dan berserakan. Kaa-san dan Tou-sama tersenyum lembut. Membuat kami sekeluarga merasakan kebahagiaan saat itu. Setelah itu aku, Neji-nii dan Hanabi memilah-milah uang ryo sesuai nilai nominal yang sama. Untung Kakuzu-san nggak ada disini, bisa gawat nih, hehe...

Pagi ini aku dan saudara-saudaraku sudah bersiap-siap, nanti kami sekeluarga akan berangkat ke bandara. Bandara Konoha sangat ramai, untung Tou-sama memesan tiket VVIP. Kami bisa santai tanpa adanya gangguan, eh aku ralat. Memang sih tidak ada yang terganggu, tapi aku merasa sangat, sangat dan sangat terganggu oleh kehadiran si pantat ayam itu a.k.a uchiha sasuke(author : sasuke FC jgan marah ya)

"halo, laven?"sapanya

"apa ayam!"jawabku ketus sambil menggembungkan pipi

"kok cemberut? Laven-chan manis deh kalo gitu" godanya

"apa sih! Terserah aku dong!"balasku

"aku foto ya.."lalu si ayam itu a.k.a. sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya, aku tidak sempat menghindar. Aku terfoto olehnya

"ah! Apa-apaan kau!"jeritku, keluarga uchiha dan hyuga langsung menatapku. Mukaku sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat di pandangi dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu

"kenapa Hina-chan?"tanya kakak sasuke yang ganteng, baik hati dan tidak sombong, Itachi-san

"nggak papa kok, kami hanya bermain"sambung sasuke mencairkan suasana. Mereka yang tadi heran sudah kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing

"makasih ya sasuke-nii, kakakku ini memang ceroboh sih"sindir Hanabi

"apa sih hanabi-baka!"balasku"nggak usah ikut campur urusan orang!"

"sudah-sudah,"lerai sasuke"eh, makan es krim yuk!"ajaknya

"aku ikut!"sambar Hanabi, yang di ajak siapa yang ikut siapa.

"maaf ya hanabi, aku mau berduaan sama Hina-chan"kata sasuke, sebelumnya aku tertawa menyindir Hanabi. Setelahnya aku blushing lagi dengan kata-kata sasuke yang 'berduaan'

"sasuke... apa maksudmu?"tanyaku, wajahku mungkin masih memerah

"nggak ada kok, masa' aku nggak boleh ngajak kamu?"sasuke balas menanya, lalu aku dan sasuke pergi beli es krim di kantin pesawat. Tentunya sasuke yang bayar, kan dia yang ngajak hehe..

Setelah selesai makan es krim aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Lalu ada sms masuk ke handphoneku yang bermerek E touch (hape author) ternyata dari Konan-senpai, temanku di Amegakure dan juga teman Itachi-san

**From : Konan-senpai**

**Hei Hina-chan? Kamu sudah sampai belum? Aku dan anggota akatsuki lainnya nuggu kamu, neji, itachi dan sasuke dari tadi lo. Cepet dateng ya? Aku nggak sabar pingin ketemu kamu! Aku kangen banget sama kamu! Kalau sudah sampai kabarin aku ya! Biar aku jemput okey!**

Aku tersenyum lalu membalasnya, sebelumnya aku melihat Itachi-san. Sepertinya dia juga dapat sms dari anggota akatsuki lainnya.

**To : Konan-senpai**

**Hai juga Konan-senpai? Aku sekarang masih di pesawat, mungkin masih sekitar dua setengah jam-an lagi baru sampai Ame. Aku juga nggak sabar ketemu senpai dan akatsuki yang lain. Kalau sudah sampai aku pasti kabarin.**

Lalu sepanjang perjalanan aku sms-an sama Konan-senpai, sasuke, neji-nii dan itachi-san juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu sms-an dengan temannya

**Normal POV**

Dua jam telah berlalu, Hinata dan keluarga Hyuuga,Uchiha sudah sampai di Ameakure. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat akatsuki yang teriak-teriak nggak jelas*di tampar akatsuki*

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Sebelah sini!"teriak konan memanggil hinata

Khusus hinata, sasuke dan itachi, mereka menginap di rumah Pein. Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga menginap di villa yang blablablabla*plak*

"Hinata, ayo kesana!"ajak sasuke, itachi sudah duluan menghampiri akatsuki

"ah, tunggu!"balas hinata

* * *

To Be Continue

Aduh! Ceritanya pendek, sasukenya jadi OOC gitu, hinatanya juga jadi OOC. Maaf banget! Maklumin, Aritshu Author baru, mending di lanjut apa nggak? Atau lebih mending discontinued aja ya? Itu semua hak Readers sekalian, Flame juga nggak papa. Tapi flamenya harus Logis! Bukan berdasarkan pair! Ngerti? Banyak EYD yg salah, miss typo, GJ, OOC, dll. Mohon di maafkan.

Tapi, tolong Review ya? Silent readers juga nggak pa2 kok*kalau ada readernya sih*mudah-mudahan cerita ini laku...

Arigatou & Gomen...

Can you Review my Story, please...?


End file.
